halofandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Town
http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/content.aspx?link=H3LegendaryMapPack Ghost Town is a multiplayer map set in the same jungle as Sierra 117http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13287. It is a water purification facility built in the 24th Century that has since fallen into ruins. Its main function was to take melted water from Mount Kilimanjaro, purify it, then pump it to the rest of Africa. It consists of two buildings surrounded by hills and trees. The inside of one building features rubble and vegetation that has overgrown during years of the desolation. The level has been described as a bridge between nature and failed human civilization.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13135 It is reported to have many levels and open air catwalks with sights down to semi protected alleys where you can "rain death from above". These catwalks have entrances to the main building as well. Ghost Town will be featured as one of the maps in The Legendary Map Pack available on April 15th. Bases Ghost Town currently consists of two bases. The bases are not symmetrical, as it is an asymmetrical map. The defenders will spawn in a base in the building in the middle of the map, while the attackers will spawn in the Tunnel. Originally the attackers spawned in the building, and the defenders in the cave, but it since it has changed. The “Atrium” area: Is a long lean hallway with a walkway that connects to the Pump Station building. The Atrium area also houses the Sniper Rifle. The Pump Station: A three story building with walkways where the Defenders respawn. Caves: This is where the Attackers respawn. Overview Starting from the Mongoose in the upper left corner of the image (see overview image in the image section) is one of the two bases (the other is in the bottom right of the image). The “Atrium” area (the building in the upper right corner, indicated with a 3) is a long lean hallway with a walkway that connects to the Pump Station building, a three story building with catwalks that exit to the Interior Base (again in the lower right corner) and second level walkways to the Shotgun (also where the Bubble Shield is located). From Shotgun spawn, if players head to the left they’ll be able to stay on a path that feeds down into the Overshield and there’s a second level walkway overhead housing the Rocket Launcher and grenades. Directly to the left and under the Plasma Grenades that spawn near the Rocket Launcher is a tunnel that curves behind and empties almost into the area where the number 2 Camera was taken. The Pump Station building’s main room is a bombed out shell of a structure with "God Rays" filtering through the ceiling - and that top floor has a walkway that leads toward Sniper in the Atrium and a walkway (where the Brute Shot spawns) that leads to the Interior base in the lower right hand corner. That multi-level base has a few connecting walkways that lead to an elevated and dilapidated structure that overlooks Active Camo, and a Gravity Lift spawn and is positioned above a dark hallway that funnels into the Atrium. For the most part players have quick and dirty methods at their disposal, via quick jumps or equipment to get to the map’s second and third level catwalks and there are long sight lines from the Attackers’ base (Rocket Launcher side) down in front of Atrium and also down the Woods side (Shotgun side). The Forge Bungie released the first information on Ghost Towns brand new forging objects in the weekly update released4/4/08, Ghost Town features wooden platforms and ramps which fits the scenario of the map. Trivia * This map's codename was O.K. Corral (A reference to the Gunfight at the O.K. Corral.) * Many thought this map would be Tombstone because of the codename O.K. Corral which was a famous gunfight in Tombstone, Arizona. * Speculation was this map could have been a remake of Turf or Tombstone, considering the fact they both sport catwalks, alleys, and multiple levels. * It is set in the same jungle as the Halo 3 campaign level Sierra 117. * The pipeline seen running parallel to Tsavo Highway is from this structure. * For a while, there was a movement in Bungie to name the map Mortar.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13287 *It may be a spiritual successor to three Halo 2 maps Warlock, Sanctuary, and Turf. This might also be a message to emphasize the connection between Humans and the Forerunner because Warlock and Sanctuary took place at old Forerunner water control buildings, and Ghost Town is an old Human water control structure, even though Bungie stated on their site this new addition of maps are not remakes, but this may no longer be true given Blackout is a remake of the Halo 2 map Lockout, and Avalanche is a remake of the classic Sidewinder map of Halo: Combat Evolved. *The first part of the The Storm is also called "Ghost Town". *Bungie staffers also jokingly called Ghost Town "that Counter-Strike map" referencing the popular PC shooter game. Specifically referencing the maps "Militia" and "Aztec" which Ghost Town has more than a passing resemblance to. Images Image:Overheadghost.jpg|An overview of weapons, grenades and vehicles of Ghost Town. Image:1203632193 Halo3 DLC2 GhostTown 03b.jpg|The Outdoor area. Image:1204157836 Ghost Town II.jpg|A Base of Ghost Town. Image:1203635841 Halo3 DLC2 GhostTown 01b.jpg|One of the indoor areas of Ghost Town. Image:Ghost_Town.jpg|Face of one of the buildings. Sources